Lin Xia Fan Work
This is a page of work by fans of Lin Xia. GHEIST Log By Kunnaki (UR Player): Sigmund's GHEIST Log: Subject #1070 Lin Xia I know you're tired of me saying this, but it's true. GHEIST really does attract a lot of 'strange' characters. Some of us really do have questionable and colorful pasts, some of which we'd rather not discuss. But the past doesn't matter. All that does matter is the future, and in the future, I see that GHEIST has accomplished its goal of taking over this city, and moving on to conquer the world. A man's goals are all that he has. If a person doesn't have goals, then how do they expect to move on in life? Every person should strive to have one, no matter what it is. It could be something as petty as vengeance. ...Vengeance. For some reason, I'm attracted to that word. And I know that I am not the only one. The only other person here who thrives on that would have to be Lin Xia, the cool-blooded, arrogant ninja, who abandoned the Fang Pi Clang and joined GHEIST. Of course, I am not complaining, as her skills rival that of Methane's and her bloodlust is on pairs with Anibal (which is a shock unto itself). Despite that, she is very selfish, as she views anything that doesn't have to do with destroying the Fang Pi Clang, as beneath her. What's more, her penchant for disobeying rules and orders often give both me and Toro more than a few headaches. Because she is such an enigma, it wasn't a shock that she refused to tell us her background. Therefore, I had Vryer do a little digging into her background, and I was amazed at what he found. Apparently, she was disowned by her parents and left on the doorstep of a martial arts school, where the master took her in. Teaching her martial arts, she became one of his prized students and was even considered to be his heir for a time. However, she always that she was overlooked by another of the master's students. A man that the GHEIST and Lin Xia have fought before: Kuei. It seemed that no matter what Lin Xia did, Kuei always did it better and mastered it faster. She soon began to dislike the boy, after he was named heir to the school and was taught the master's most forbidden techniques. Afterwards, the two of them joined the Fang Pi Clang, where she was again regarded to as '2nd-best', something her pride wouldn't let her accept. Sensing this, Lost Hog, the Leader of the Fang Pi Clang, took Lin Xia as his own and started training. Eventually, it paid off, as she became his best student. However, when she learned that Kuei was training under Kinjo, the former master of the Fang Pi Clang, she again grew jealous and upset. Afterwards, she challenged Kinjo to a fight and easily defeated him, along with those pathetic bodyguards of his. He was put in the hospital for months, which gave me something to smile about, as he is the main reason why the Fang Pi Clang gives his us so much trouble. Anyway, because of her actions, Lost Hog expelled her from the school and clan, which meant she was officially up for hire. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I had Methane and Lilith both attack the girl, to see if her skills were truly as well as Lost Hog made them out to be. Surprisingly, Lin Xia was able to hold her own against my clan's best assassins. However, sheer numbers determined the victory, and Lin Xia lay defeated. I ordered Lilith to bring her back to our base. As she awoken, Lin Xia demanded to know where she was. I calmed her down, and spoke to her, commending her skills and talents. Though she was pleased, I could tell she still didn't trust me, which was good, because only a fool would trust a complete stranger. I offered her the chance to use her skills where she would really be appreciated. Her talents were wasted on the Fang Pi Clang. If she joined GHEIST, she would be free to do as she pleased, within reason, of course. Not wanting to rush her, I gave her a week to think about. Surprisingly, it only took her a night to think about. She agreed to join GHEIST, but there was a catch.(Isn't there always?) She wanted me to inform her, if we ever were planning an assassination on one of the Fang Pi Clang members. If we were, she wanted to be the one to do it. Knowing full well about her expulsion of the school, I understood her vendetta against the clan. Therefore, I agreed to her proposal, and it was there and then, that she became a member of GHEIST. Nowadays, I still rely on Lin Xia, mainly because I have use of her talents, and I cannot risk her leaving and joining another clan, though I don't know what other clan would have her join them anyway. GHEIST is the true place for her. It is where she belongs, whether she wishes to admit it or not. Truthfully, I feel sorry for those martial artists. For their sake, they'd better behave themselves. Because their prized student is back with a vengeance. And as the quote goes, 'revenge is a dish best served cold.' Doctor Sigmund GHEIST, Leader and Creator of GHEIST